Lotto Event Rules
The following document can be a reference to players and Event Masters (EM) for the old Lotto. Lotto Items The 3 different sets of equipment (Kitty, Carrot, and Lion) which you will have a chance to win. The lotto will be separated into 3 level groups. Level 5, Level 30, and Level 50. If you are level 5, you can only play in the level 5 lotto. If you're level 30, you can play in the level 5 and level 30. And if you're 50, you can play in all three lotto groups. You can buy each ticket up to 3 times. If you bought a ticket from each lotto group, you would have 9 total. You can use more than one character to participate, however that character must be the correct level to play in the lotto groups. If your character is level 29, you cannot participate in the level 30 or 50 lotto, only the level 5. Tickets The ticket prices will go as followed: Level 5 ticket - 2,500 gold each OR 1 Event Coupon per Ticket Level 30 ticket - 25,000 gold each OR 3 Event Coupons for ONE ticket (This Meaning you may only purchase ONE ticket for the level 30 Lotto with Event Coupons, and the other two MUST be Gold) Level 50 ticket - 10,000 gold each OR 2 Event Coupons per Ticket You may purchase tickets from the day after the past drawing up through the day of the next drawing. There is no set meeting time to pick up tickets. The EM will make an announcement in game to let players know they are available for ticket purchase. EMs are the only staff members doing the Lotto, so do not bother other staff members about the event. Do not go to Credit Meetings with questions about the Lotto. Credit Meetings are for Credit shop items only. If you have any questions about the Lotto, please refer them to an EM while in game Remember that the tickets are not real items. Whoever buys tickets is written down with a number. If you wish to know what number you are, check out the post I have made below. Prizes 1st Place - 25% of the gold from your level group and one lotto item from the level group. 2nd Place - 15% of the gold from your level group. 3rd Place - 5% of the gold from your level group. The Drawing The drawing has typically been held weekly in the Meeting Forum (Room above the Event Hall Lobby). Players may claim their prize at the drawing. The winners will be posted on this forum. If you won but were not able to make it to the drawing, you may PM me on forums to schedule a time to pick up your prize. If you don't pick up your prize a week after you have been declared a winner, the prize will be kept and not given out. If an EM is unable to make it to a meeting, they will post on the forums and reschedule. I'm collecting tickets two weeks in advance for the FIRST drawing. Rules -The Lotto is run by volunteers thanks to players making item donations and prizes purchased from sales at other events, we appreciate your patience and co-operation but please note that abuse towards event masters will not be tolerated and you may lose your entry without a refund. - An EM will be using trades to sell tickets. When you trade with the EM, please leave the trade open. The EM will not click Confirm right away because they need to record your tickets, so please just wait patiently. Overview - There are 3 sets to be won: Kitty, Carrot, and Lion - Can only purchase 3 tickets per category (Level 5, Level 30 and Level 50) - Watch forums and in game announcement for ticket purchase time. - You can use multiple characters to purchase tickets. - The Drawing is weekly in the Meeting Forum (Room above the Event Hall Lobby). Original post by Creation.